


The Princess of Exy

by theicequeenwrites



Series: The Princess of Exy [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Gen, Palmetto State University Foxes, Press and Tabloids, Social Media, USC Trojans (All For The Game), kevin day has a child, the foxes - Freeform, the princess of exy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theicequeenwrites/pseuds/theicequeenwrites
Summary: The daughter of a monarch is called the princess. And she, she was a princess.Kevin Day is the king -or queen, depending on who you asked- of exy, so it makes sense that his daughter would be the princess. Meet Kayla Day, The Princess of Exy.Or, Kevin Day is seen with a baby and how the world reacts.
Relationships: Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Kevin Day/Thea Muldani, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: The Princess of Exy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737238
Kudos: 58





	The Princess of Exy

Wren Baum, reporter #1: Now for the news that shook the world of exy.

Lily Mack, reporter #2: That’s right folks, today we’re discussing all the details, theories and pictures about Kevin Day, the king -or queen, depending on who you ask- of exy and the baby he’s recently been seen with.

Wren: Can I just say my heart absolutely melted when I saw my fave holding that adorable little bundle. I would trade places with that baby in a heartbeat. My only concern is, the baby looks nothing like him nor his current girlfriend, Thea Muldani.

Lily: Well I doubt Kevin would ever cheat. He’s so honest and devoted on the court and in interviews I doubt he could be any different in real life. It would break my heart if we found out he was a cheater.

Wren: It really would! But the Palmetto State Foxes are a team of loyalty and morals and with the support the Foxes seem to be giving him these sneaky pictures I doubt he cheated.

Lily: True, true. I have to say my favorite of the leaked pictures is the one of Day, Josten and Minyard staring, looking absolutely puzzled, at the baby food aisle.

Wren: Oh my, yes! It’s clear Kevin is putting so much effort into being a parent, I daresay. I can’t wait to see how this story continues to unfold.

Lily: Me too! It’s so unfortunate we’re out of time for today.

Wren and Lily: Thank you for watching CosmoNews, see you next time, xoxo!

* * *

rachael ;) @mrs.exyday

I’m heartbroken, devastated, mortally wounded. kevin day is a father and i officially have no chance with him :((((((((((((((((((

Yogabagaba @exylent  
But he’s so cute with babies!!!!

rachael ;) @mrs.exyday  
ok point

* * *

  
| but am i the only one worrying this supposed child is going to end kevin day’s career???  
|Well you were, but now I am too! Asdfghjkl mmbght  
|Kevin Day? Leave exy? He was literally born with an exy racket in his hand. I doubt he’ll quit.  
|ok but hear me out, that kid is gonna be wicked talented being the son of day and raised with the foxes and all  
|i don’t even know the kid’s name and their already my icon in life  
|baby day>>>any other celebrity baby

* * *

Foxes 2018  
sociopath: if i get tagged in any more anything about kayla and kevin im going to strangle everyone in the groupchat

Kev.day: Oh my bad, I totally control the press and the stalker taking pictures of us.

Renee.penne: it’s not your fault kevin, we love you and Kayla <<<3

aawrong: i, for one, do not love kevin day

Capdan: I love you Kevin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Capdan: BTW, you’re just jealous Aaron

Neil: kayla is better than kevin

Kev.day: Neil we literally grew up together

Neil: how did that end for either of us????

Allison: No Andrew's right **barfing emoji**. If one more person suggests I'm Kayla’s mom I’m going rouge. We need to press conf asap

Coach Wymack: I’ll set it up. Remember the story everyone, I don’t want even one vaguely conflicting account.

Nickknack: because kevin adopting a fan’s child is so much more believable than riko being a man whore and leaving his baby to kevin.

Capdan: It may be unpleasant but Kayla is a gift and she is loved no matter her slimy origins

sociopath: i cannot believe i love something that spawned from my greatest enemy

Neil: just because he’s my enemy doesn’t mean you have to hate him too

sociopath: …

Nickknack: andrew loves kayla????????

Mattttttt: ^^^^

Kev.day: Maybe we should stop hating on a dead man

Aawrong: he literally ruined your life and almost killed you, neil, jean and thea. plus literally was involved in the mafia. and dropped a baby on you at the end of your sophomore year. not mourning material.

Nickknack: i’ve never heard him say so much at one time

aawrong: **middle finger emoji**

Coach Wymack: Just remember the story, please, vodka and baby sitting provided for all those who do not fuck up this press conference.

* * *

  
Reece Ryland, interviewer: Hello everyone and thanks for tuning into today’s episode. Today we’re diving into the newest mystery and scandal surrounding the Palmetto State Foxes, who recently won the NCAA exy champions for the first time since the invention of the sport. Let’s welcome them in!

**audience applause**

The Foxes: **assorted greetings**

Ryland: Well first off, the question the fans are dying to know, who is that baby seen in the now viral pictures? **slideshow of pictures featuring the Foxes and baby Kayla**

Kevin Day: That is our daughter.

Ryland: Our? Who exactly is the mother of this adorable baby?

Day: My girlfriend Thea of course.

Ryland: Well then we should have her here right. Let’s please welcome Thea Muldani, ex-Raven and assistant defensive coach for the Texan Titans.

**audience applause**

Thea Muldani: Hello! Hello! Thank you for having me.

Ryland: Of course. Now tell us, how did you come across this wonderful baby? We surely would have noticed if you had been pregnant.

Neil Josten: Sir, with all due respect, if Thea had been pregnant it really is no one else’s business. And if she had desired for none of the public to have known it should have been that way. The life and pregnancy of a woman is a private, loving moment for her and her family and that does not change just because she is one of the best backliners the world of exy has seen.

Ryland: Uhm, well, yes, that is true, I suppose.

Day: What Josten means is that Thea is not the biological mother, but we are in the adoption process. I get plenty of direct messages from fans each day and I accidentally opened one one morning. And when I saw it was a young girl confessing she was pregnant and didn’t know what to do I offered to help in any way I could. Thea and I had always planned on a child or two we just didn’t expect so soon.

Muldani: I couldn’t have said it any better. Sure it was unexpected but she is the light of our lives and I can’t wait until Kevin graduates in three years so we can live together as a family.

Ryland: How sweet! Now, I noticed you said she, does that mean the baby is a girl?

Day: She is. Her name is Kayla.

Ryland: Kayla, what a pretty name. Does it have a special meaning?

Day: Well, everything good in my life had come from my mother and exy so I wanted to offer a tribute to her in my daughter’s name. I just wanted to give it a little twist so she could still be her own person.

Muldani: And as my favorite cousin’s name is Kayla, we thought it was the perfect name to honour two very important family members.

Ryland: How touching. Little Kayla has the blood of exy gods in her. Is she going to play exy when she grows up?

Josten: Kayla is her own person and her life decisions and hobbies shouldn’t have anything to do with the lives and legacies of her family members.

Dan Wilds: Kayla will always be a Fox and we’ll love her even if she doesn’t end up with a racket in her hands.

Ryland: Of course! Now, how does Kevin will Kayla affect your decision on whether you go pro?

Day: Now that I have a child there are new things I must consider when signing but I plan on signing to pro eventually, but only to a team that is flexible enough. Plus with the support system we have, anything is possible.

Ryland: Now that’s what I’m talking about!

* * *

  
**See Kayla Day at the 2020 Olympics supporting her father and uncle!!**  
Thea Muldani, defensive coach with the Denver Dinos, Kayla Day, the princess of exy, and Neil Josten, starting striker at PSU, can be seen in the family booth to the right of the court while supporting their loved ones here in Tokyo. Can we expect to see her on an Olympic court one day living up to the royalty of exy blood in her veins? I can see it now “The Princess of Exy”.

* * *

**These new photos of the Princess of Exy are to die for!**  
We knew Kayla Day was training to play exy, as she’s been seen at the stadiums for both the US Court and the Denver Dinos, where both her parents and associates, and some players have even alluded to her practicing with them. Today, though, the first ever in-game pictures of Kayla have surfaced. She played as second half goal keeper for her high school team and blocked every shot made. This is the first time a freshman has managed this in the history of the school!

* * *

**The Princess of Exy just committed to the USC Trojans for a five-year college career! She’s majoring in social work!**   
_Article by: Wren Baum_

Kayla Day has been my icon since the day she was first captured on camera. She practically grew up in the spotlight, sharing big milestones with both her family and us, the public. Today though, she commited to USC, my personal favorite school for collegiate exy and my heart exploded. Kayla had been known to donate her time and money (which she has plenty of) to charity and use her privilege to fight for the less fortunate. The Princess really is a person we should all aspire to be like.

I shouldn’t have been surprised when she announced via Twitter that she would be majoring in social work. It is such a noble career, if underappreciated and overworked, that of course she would pick it. Didn’t stop me from keeling over with cuteness overload.

When asked about her school choice Miss Day simply said: “My dad is a major USC fan and I guess that love just rubbed off on me! Plus, I can really get behind a team who has the level of sportsmanship they do.” And get behind them she will, Day signed as a goal keeper and will most likely be playing first string.

When asked about her degree choice: “I love everyone and everything. I just want to help people and play exy. Which is what I plan on accomplishing in the next few years.”

And some parting words: “Never be afraid to ask for help, there is someone out there who can and will lend a hand.”

* * *

Watch out Minyard! The US Court Player had the best goalkeeper statistics in the country but the Princess of Exy is on the rise  
This entire article can be summed up in this Twitter exchange:

Andrew Minyard-Josten @icecreamoverexy  
Way to go little monster **link to article comparing Tetsuji Moriyama, Andrew Minyard and Kayla Day’s goalie stats**

K-yay-la @theprincessishere  
Thank you Drew!! I learned from the best ;)

Andrew Minyard-Josten @icecreamoverexy  
Of course you did. Your dad would have had an aneurysm any other way.

K-yay-la @theprincessishere  
He did anyway the first time he saw me in a goal lol :)))

Andrew Minyard-Josten @icecreamoverexy  
It was all worth it then, lil monster  
We’re not crying, you are. Who knew the notorious cold goalkeeper had a soft spot for The Princess of Exy? Certainly not us!

* * *

**The Princess of Exy declines signing a pro contract, pursues masters degree in psychology and declares she’ll take up little league coaching in her free time**  
“I love exy and what it’s taught me but my purpose in life is to help people and give back to my community. Exy will always be part of my life but, for me, it's on the back burner now.”

* * *

**The Princess of Exy marries the starting backliner for the Washington Wasps, Ethan Knox-Moreau! Click here to the heart melting pictures, exy reunion you never needed, and see Andrew Minyard smile for the first time ever!**  
Kayla day’s wedding gown is absolutely stunning and having her cousins Ally Boyd, Jessica Muldani and Kate Walker next to her made for a stunning line up. But the star of the show was the heart eyes the bride and groom were making.

What we didn’t know we needed: the currently retired but three time Olympic medalist US Court/PSU Foxes/USC Trojans reunion. It was iconic as it sounds.

What shocked us into tears: Andrew Minyard, resident bad boy, giving Kayla a soft smile when he sees her decked out in her wedding gown for the first time.

* * *

**The Princess of Exy and her backliner beau welcome first child, names him after her “icons and inspirations”**  
Meet little Drew Kevin Knox-Moreau. There’s so much exy history in that name we have to practically bow down to this little cutie!

* * *

**Inside the life of the Princess of Exy and Ethan Knox-Moreau! What is it like being married to a pro player? The name inspirations for your three children? Is exy everything? Who is your favorite Fox?**  
Here's the scoop:  
-“It’s hectic. We got to every home game and the occasional away game because we want the kids to have routine. Late night practices and paparazzi really do mess with that though. It’s worth it though, for Ethan to be happy and to show the kids you can be whatever you want to be.”  
-“Well Drew is named after my uncle who taught me how to guard a goal and his middle name is Kevin because, well, that’s my dad. Jena is named after one of Ethan’s dads and Mia is named after the other. They all weeped, I wish I had it on camera.”  
-“There is so much more to life than exy despite what my dad and Mia try to tell you. Love, kindness and family are far more important.”  
-“My favorite fox beside my dad is obviously Uncle Drew.”

* * *

**Kevin Day comments on how proud he is of his daughter and, honestly, we’re all in tears**  
“She’s a beautiful person with a beautiful soul and I’m a better person, player and partner because of her.” **i sob** “She's the love of my life and she made every relationship I've ever had stronger and made me realize that there’s more to life than exy, not much though.”  
-Kevin Day, during post victory interview one day post Kayla’s birthday

**Author's Note:**

> thank for reading!! there's probably going to be more in this exyverse (aka more in this series) so if you liked this keep your eyes opened ;)


End file.
